A Valentine's Dream
by AngelKittyofLove
Summary: I know it's not Vday but ... its for a good cause :  It's kind of Tsuna's dream about what Valentine's Day should be like


Disclaimer I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

This'll need a bit of imagination cos it's the wrong time of the year but oh well :] oh and I didn't change their names… that'd be confusing if I did (at least to me)

* * *

A Valentine's Dream

"Oh! Tsu-kun! Hurry up! You'll be late!" Tsuna ran down the stairs, tripped, and landed on his face; the best way to start a new day. "Ah! I'm leaving!" He grabbed a piece of toast and shoved it into his mouth. "AHAHAHA I AM LAMBO-SAN! Hey Idiot Tsuna! I'll give you this green candy because it's a special day!" Tsuna was handed a green candy from Lambo's afro. "Err… Thank you Lambo!" Laughing, Lambo raced away to play with I-Pin and Fuuta. "Lambo! Girls shouldn't run like that!"

"Wait! Tsu-kun!" He stopped. What could his mom want? "Here! Bring this! Give it to any girl you want! Oh! Tsu-kun's growing up!" Then he was pushed out the door. Tsuna shoved the orange box into his backpack. For Kyoko maybe.

"Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto-kun!" Tsuna ran over and opened the gate, joining his friends. "Tenth! It's Valentine's Day!" Gokudera held out a red box with a ribbon tied around it. "Please accept this!" Tsuna blushed. Gokudera was one of the most popular girls in school even if she was mean and hostile to everyone besides Tsuna and he _was _Idiot Tsuna. How would that work out? "Just accept it and be a man Tsuna." Tsuna screamed pitifully."Hiiiee! Reborn! Don't just pop out of nowhere!" Tsuna turned back to Gokudera and took the box. "Thank you, Gokudera-kun." Gokudera smiled happily, her face brightening when Tsuna accepted her gift. Honestly, Tsuna thought she looked ten times prettier when she smiled. But that was just his opinion. "Tsuna! Take mine too!" Yamamoto handed the brunette a plain blue box. It was fairly large in size. "Err... Thank you!" She only laughed in response as they headed to school. Tsuna didn't notice, but Yamamoto's cheeks were tinted pink.

"Oii! SAWADA! EXTREMELY ACCEPT THIS!" Ryohei thrust a yellow box into Tsuna's hands. "ACCEPT IT SAWADA! I NEED TO GET BACK TO MY EXTREME TRAINING!" as Ryohei ran off, the trio were standing there stunned. Is it really common to get ambushed at the school gate to be handed a box of chocolates? Well, where I live, it isn't a common occurrence. "Thank you Big Sister!" Tsuna called in the direction Ryohei sped off to. "She can be really nice huh?" Yamamoto asked. She merrily laughed. "Tsuna's pretty popular these days!"

Class, like usual, was a boring time for a certain Sawada Tsunayoshi. The main reason? He didn't understand any of it. Whatever the teacher said, it went in one ear, and out the other. Tsuna looked out the window. The blue sky and the white puffy clouds were so tempting. Tsuna wished to be outside, to run and lie on the deep green grass that was in the field below. "Sawada, I'd appreciate it if you'd pay attention in my class once in a while." Tsuna's attention snapped back to the teacher. "Y-Yes!" Then, a purple mist filled the room. "What's this!" The teacher was panicking. Quite an unnatural phenomenon. "Pineapple Girl!" Mukuro leaned on the doorway, her smirk plastered onto her face. "M-Mukuro-chan!" Ignoring Gokudera and the rest of the people in the room, Mukuro strode over to where the tenth Vongola sat. Tsuna's mouth hung open. "Tsunayoshi-kun…" Mukuro's smirk got bigger. "As cute as ever…" He walked closer. "You! Don't you dare get near the tenth!" Gokudera leapt to her feet but was stopped by Yamamoto. "Maa Maa Gokudera! Mukuro won't hurt him! She is a guardian too you know." Mukuro's trademark laugh was given. "You fools… so trusting. But this time, I won't take my Tsunayoshi-kun… We'll save it for another day." An indigo box was placed onto Tsuna's desk "Now, I bid you adieu, sweet Tsunayoshi-kun" The mist disappeared, leaving only the indigo box that sat on Tsuna's table. "Ehh…That was…strange." The lesson was resumed, to be disrupted yet again.

There was a knock on the door. "Go Away!" yelled the teacher. She didn't enjoy having her lessons interrupted. The door slid open to reveal Hibari Kyouya. "What did you mean to say?" The teacher paled. She bowed low and yelled "I'm sorry Hibari-sama! I didn't realize it was you!" Hibari smirked. Oh isn't it fun to make people cower in fear? "Sawada Tsunayoshi… We need to talk." Hibari turned and walked away. "Now." Tsuna shrieked and grabbed his stuff as he ran after the prefect. "Err… Hibari-san, what did you want to ask about?" A red blush was already on Tsuna's cheeks. Being so close to the prefect… and not even getting bitten to death yet! "Herbivore. Here." Tsuna was handed what was a purple box, yet another box filled with chocolate. When they reached the Reception Room, Tsuna opened his backpack. "For Hibari-san." A decorated orange box was brought out from the backpack. They continued walking inside the room and Hibari closed the door. "We aren't in public anymore. Didn't I say something about not calling me 'Hibari-san' when we aren't in public?" Tsuna laughed. "Kyouya. This is for you." The orange box was passed to the prefect. "Hm… That won't suffice…" Tsuna was thrown onto the couch, Hibari towering over him. As he straddled the smaller boy's waist, Hibari ran his hand through the brown locks of hair on top of Tsuna's head. Tsuna sweatdropped. Wasn't he the guy in the relationship? "Tsunayoshi..." He leaned closer and closer…

"Idiot Tsuna! Wake Up!" Tsuna sat up quickly. "E-EHHHH? THAT WAS A DREAM?" Reborn looked at him skeptically "Dreaming of your cloud guardian **again** Idiot Tsuna?" Tsuna blushed "I can't help it!"

* * *

I know it was kinda bad... im not good with things put in a school... because my idea of school is 'the worst and most boring place in the world'

Hope it wasn't too bad? hahahahaha


End file.
